Être digne d'elle
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Il n'a pas toujours été une légende vivante. Avant d'être patineur professionnel, il a été Victor, juste Victor. Avant d'être quintuple champion du monde, il a été un enfant qui désirait juste rendre ses parents fiers de lui.


_Quelques petits mots avant de commencer :_

 _Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa, qui consiste à offrir un OS de Noël à une personne tirée au sort dont on connaît juste les fandoms de lecture et quelques préférences. Je l'ai donc écrit pour **Zofra** , que je remercie vivement car il n'aurait certainement pas vu le jour si je n'étais pas tombée sur toi. J'espère que tu aimeras le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et je te souhaite un très Joyeux Noël !_

 _Je remercie également **A Smiling Cat** , pour l'organisation du Secret Santa et le boulot de malade qu'elle a abattu pour que ce jeu soit possible et se passe dans de bonnes conditions. Et enfin, un gros merci à **Oceanna** pour avoir abordé par MP le sujet de l'enfance de Victor et m'avoir fait penser "Ouais, y a carrément quelque chose à creuser"._

 _Un grand grand merci à vous trois, les filles, sans qui cet OS n'aurait certainement jamais été écrit et encore moins publié !_

 _Une dernière petite précision historique pour mieux comprendre l'histoire : Auparavant, le système de notation en patinage artistique n'était pas le même que maintenant. On utilisait le système "en 6.0" : Chaque juge donnait une note technique et une note artistique allant de 0.0 à 6.0. L'addition des deux notes permettait à chaque juge de faire un classement temporaire entre tous les patineurs, puis ces classements individuels étaient mis en commun pour établir le classement définitif. Je vous laisse découvrir dans cet OS jusqu'à quand ce système a fonctionné et pourquoi il a été changé._

 _Sur ce... ENJOY !_

* * *

Eva a cinq ans. Elle trottine derrière son papa dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, où il l'a emmenée tout de suite après son entraînement de patinage. Il s'arrête devant une porte, frappe, l'ouvre directement et l'incite à entrer. Sa maman est assise dans un lit blanc, à côté d'un berceau où un bébé dort à poings fermés. Elle veut se précipiter pour le voir, mais sa maman lui réclame d'abord un bisou. Elle le lui donne avant de se rapprocher du berceau et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir son petit frère. Son papa lui a déjà dit qu'il s'appelle Victor.

Il dort paisiblement, ses poings minuscules fermés au bout de ses petits bras repliés de chaque côté de sa tête. Quelques cheveux blonds très clairs, presque argentés, dépassent du bonnet qui le recouvre. Elle sourit et dit qu'elle le trouve mignon. Sa maman répond juste un simple _Hmm_. Eva sait pourquoi. Ses parents lui ont déjà expliqué que l'arrivée inattendue de ce bébé allait tout changer. Qu'ils ne pourront pas déménager à Moscou où sa maman avait une proposition de travail prestigieux. Qu'elle a finalement dû garder son travail actuel qu'elle n'aime pas. Qu'ils ont dû trouver une maison plus grande et que les recherches les ont tous les deux beaucoup énervés. Elle sait pourquoi ses parents étaient tristes de l'arrivée de ce bébé, mais elle ne comprend pas comment ils ne peuvent pas s'attendrir à présent devant une bouille aussi mignonne.

Elle demande si elle peut le prendre dans ses bras. Sa maman l'aide à s'asseoir sur le lit et à bien positionner ses bras pendant que son papa dépose précautionneusement le bébé sur elle. Il dort toujours profondément, paisiblement. Il ignore toujours la tristesse de ses parents. Alors, pendant qu'elle le berce doucement, elle se promet de tout faire pour qu'il reste éternellement aussi tranquille qu'en ce moment. Elle se promet que elle, elle lui donnera tout l'amour et la tendresse que ses parents n'arrivent pas à ressentir et qu'elle fera de lui le petit frère le plus heureux au monde.

* * *

Victor a trois ans. Eva en a huit. Il l'a toujours trouvée jolie. Elle est grande, fine, avec de grands yeux bleu-vert en amande qui semblent toujours pétiller et de longs cheveux blonds et lisses. Elle est toujours belle, mais quand elle patine, elle devient juste magnifique. Ses grands bras fins se tendent jusqu'au bout de ses doigts pour danser au fil de la musique, ses cheveux dorés volent derrière elle quand elle prend de la vitesse. Elle est douée en patinage, il le sait. Leurs parents aussi le savent. Ils aiment aller patiner tous ensemble le dimanche matin. Eva, avec ses beaux patins blancs, qui lui permettent d'enchaîner des figures plus belles les unes que les autres. Lui, avec des patins à deux lames qui lui évitent de tomber. Il aime ces moments-là avec ses parents. Quand ils patinent ensemble, au moins, il ne les dérange pas. Souvent, ils lui tiennent même la main pour l'aider à avancer. Mais ils ne le regardent pas. Leurs yeux restent fixés sur Eva qui attire tous les regards en enchaînant ses demi-tours et ses pirouettes. Alors lui aussi il regarde Eva et, dans un coin de sa tête, il se promet qu'un jour, il sera aussi doué qu'elle. Un jour, ce sera lui que ses parents regarderont avec ce mélange de fierté et d'espoir.

* * *

Victor a cinq ans. Eva en a dix. Il tourne dans son lit sans trouver une position confortable. Il n'a plus envie de dormir et en plus, il voit la lumière passer à travers ses volets. C'est bien qu'il doit pouvoir se lever, non ? Il sort de sa chambre et marche jusqu'à celle de ses parents. Il n'a pas le temps d'y entrer, ni de leur demander s'ils peuvent se lever. Sa mère l'entend, se lève et le réprimande aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, il n'a pas à sortir de sa chambre, il doit encore dormir, il doit retourner se coucher en silence et sans les déranger davantage. Il essaie de protester et les réprimandes reprennent de plus belle. Il doit obéir, se taire, ne pas répondre, il est odieux, il l'a toujours été, Eva ne leur a jamais posé autant de problèmes. Cette dernière phrase, il la connait, c'est celle qui revient souvent, trop souvent. Celle qui lui rappelle à quel point il embête ses parents, celle qui le fait pleurer et obéir systématiquement et qu'ils n'hésitent donc plus à utiliser. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes pendant que sa mère referme la porte de sa chambre en lui ordonnant une dernière fois de retourner se coucher.

Il reste quelques secondes debout devant cette porte fermée. Une première larme roule sur sa joue pendant qu'il repart vers sa propre chambre. Il ne fait pas totalement noir dans la maison, à travers son regard brouillé, il distingue un rayon de lumière qui passe sous la porte d'Eva. Il hésite un peu. Se décide en pensant qu'Eva ne se fâche jamais autant que ses parents. Il frappe et entre doucement dans sa chambre. Elle est dans son lit, en train de lire un livre. Elle a l'air surprise de le voir pleurer. Il lui demande s'il peut rester avec elle, elle accepte, et il se glisse à côté d'elle sous la couette. Il appuie sa tête contre elle et elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'il puisse regarder les images du livre pendant qu'elle lui raconte l'histoire.

Quand elle est finie, il ne pleure plus, mais ses joues sont encore humides et ses yeux gonflés. Il est fatigué. Fatigué de trop pleurer, fatigué de ne jamais réussir à plaire à ses parents. Il relève les yeux vers sa sœur et lui pose la question qui le démange depuis trop longtemps. _Pourquoi papa et maman, ils m'aiment pas ?_ Elle est surprise par cette question. Triste, aussi, parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle sait qu'elle devrait dire qu'il se trompe et qu'ils les aiment tous les deux très fort. Mais elle sait que ce serait un mensonge. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de souvenirs de quand elle avait cinq ans, mais elle se souvient de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle se souvient de la tristesse de ses parents, de l'affection qu'ils étaient incapables de lui donner. A l'époque, elle avait pensé que ça passerait et qu'ils finiraient par s'attendrir. Elle avait tort.

Elle a trop entendu leurs soupirs exaspérés quand il était bébé et qu'il pleurait pendant des heures, trop vu leurs coups de colère contre lui, trop entendu leurs réprimandes pour des bêtises de rien du tout, pour pouvoir répondre qu'il se trompe. Elle refuse de lui expliquer pourquoi ils le jugent responsables de tout ce qui ne va pas, mais elle est incapable de lui mentir et de lui dire qu'ils l'aiment. Victor comprend un peu trop bien les raisons de son silence et ses yeux recommencent à se brouiller de larmes. Eva aussi a envie de pleurer en voyant son frère le faire. Elle se rallonge dans son lit, oblige Victor à faire pareil en étant tourné face à elle, et le serre dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le peut en soufflant : _Pleure pas. Tu sais, c'est pas de ta faute s'ils sont souvent en colère. Et puis moi je suis là. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime fort, t'es le plus adorable des petits frères. Viens me voir quand ils sont énervés, je te ferais un câlin en attendant qu'ils se calment._

* * *

Victor a huit ans. Eva en a treize. Elle est toujours aussi douée en patinage. Elle fait des compétitions et elle les gagne souvent. Au début, c'était de simples compétitions contre les clubs des villes les plus proches. Maintenant, elle participe à de grandes rencontres qui réunissent les meilleurs patineurs du district de Saint-Pétersbourg. Leurs parents sont toujours aussi fiers d'elle. Elle est douée, très douée et ils le savent. Ils espèrent qu'elle deviendra une athlète de haut niveau. Qu'elle pourra aller dans une école spécialisée qui lui laissera le temps de s'entraîner. Qu'elle représentera la Russie aux Jeux Olympiques d'hiver de Salt Lake City dans cinq ans.

Victor aussi, il l'espère pour elle. Elle le mérite tellement elle s'entraîne dur. Lui aussi, il s'entraîne dur pour la rattraper. Lui aussi, il fait des compétitions qu'il gagne souvent. Il n'a bien sûr pas encore le même niveau qu'elle, il ne fait que de petits sauts, mais un jour il sera aussi doué qu'elle. Un jour, ses parents le regarderont et parleront de ses performances avec autant d'enthousiasme que pour Eva. Un jour. Parce que, pour l'instant, elle fait des sauts plus compliqués que lui, des programmes plus longs, des pirouettes plus rapides, c'est normal qu'ils ne s'intéressent qu'à elle. Qu'ils l'ignorent malgré tous ses efforts pour lui ressembler et devenir comme elle.

Parfois, quand les réprimandes sont un peu plus violentes ou leur indifférence un peu trop mordante, il se demande ce qu'il a fait de mal. Il fouille dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, mais il ne trouve pas. Il ne se souvient pas de quand il était plus petit. Il ne se souvient pas du moment où il a pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans la chambre d'Eva quand ses parents s'énervent. Il ne se souvient pas de l'origine de l'attitude surprotectrice d'Eva envers lui. Alors il se contente de penser qu'elle est plus grande et donc plus sage, plus mature, plus douée en patin mais qu'un jour, il la rattrapera et rendra ses parents aussi fiers qu'elle.

* * *

Victor a neuf ans. Eva en a quatorze. Victor vient de remporter sa première compétition de son district. Eva et ses parents étaient là pour l'encourager. Il a chuté sur son simple axel, mais le mouvement était bon. Il a tout de même obtenu un 5,7 sur sa note technique et ça a suffi à lui faire remporter la médaille d'or. Ce n'est donc pas grave. Il aura encore tout le temps de perfectionner ce saut plus tard, pour la prochaine compétition. Pour l'instant, il descend du podium avec sa médaille autour du cou et il rejoint le bord de la piste où ses parents et sa sœur l'attendent. Pendant son passage, Eva est restée à côté de la balustrade, les bras appuyés dessus, son menton posé sur ses mains jointes et ses yeux bleu-vert en amande qui pétillaient et ne le lâchaient pas pendant qu'il enchaînait ses figures. Maintenant, elle l'applaudit à tout rompre, ses yeux brillent de fierté, elle le serre dans ses bras, s'extasie devant sa médaille qu'elle demande à regarder de plus près. Ses parents, eux, sont plus réservés. Oui, c'est très bien, mais cette chute a tout gâché. Eva, elle, elle réussit très bien le double axel. Il va devoir encore travailler pour avoir un niveau digne de ce nom. Il va devoir prendre exemple sur Eva et lui demander des conseils s'il veut être doué un jour. Il comprend leurs reproches et leur déception. Il les accepte. Il baisse la tête en acquiesçant et, quand son regard tombe sur la médaille d'or qui se balance sur sa poitrine, il se demande pendant une seconde comment il a pu la remporter alors qu'il a planté sa chorégraphie.

* * *

Victor a dix ans. Eva en a quinze. Leurs parents sont convoqués dans le bureau de Julia, l'entraîneuse de Victor. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Est-ce qu'il n'est plus assez doué ? Est-ce qu'elle ne voit plus pourquoi elle continuerait à l'entraîner ? Quand ils entrent tous les trois dans le bureau, ils constatent que Julia n'est pas seule. Un homme est assis à côté d'elle. Il est grand, fort, il a le regard sévère et ses cheveux grisonnants ne lui donnent pas un air rassurant. Pourtant, il sourit en voyant Victor entrer. Julia aussi leur sourit. Et, quand ils sont tous les trois assis face à eux, elle leur explique. Elle leur présente Yakov Feltsman, l'entraîneur de l'équipe nationale russe. Il a repéré Victor lors de sa dernière compétition et souhaiterait qu'il le rejoigne pour s'entraîner à haut niveau à ses côtés. Pour intégrer l'équipe de Russie, représenter son pays à l'international, au Grand Prix ISU, aux championnats du monde, aux Jeux Olympiques. Yakov le leur promet : Sous sa coupe, Victor deviendra champion olympique. Ses parents sont surpris. Lui aussi. Ses parents balbutient des remerciements, affirment qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, et sa mère finit par dire qu'ils s'y attendaient pour Eva mais pas pour Victor.

Julia a entraîné Eva et c'est elle qui répond. Oui, elle est douée. Mais c'est tout. Elle n'est pas plus douée que les autres, elle maintient un bon niveau grâce à son entraînement intensif, mais elle ne sera pas une championne internationale. Si elle avait les capacités pour l'être, alors elle aurait été repérée par Yakov depuis longtemps. Victor, lui, il a un don. Victor, lui, il peut devenir champion. Les mots de Julia résonnent dans la tête de Victor. Il est devenu meilleur qu'Eva. Intégrer l'équipe de Russie, même elle, elle ne l'a jamais fait. Il entend à peine quand ses parents lui demandent ce qu'il en pense, et ils doivent répéter leur question pour qu'il leur réponde qu'il adorerait ça. Ils en discutent, longuement, puis ils finissent par signer tous ensemble le contrat d'entraînement de Yakov. Julia le serre dans ses bras en lui répétant à quel point elle est fière de lui et fière d'avoir été son entraîneuse. Il attend que ses parents fassent pareil. Mais non. Il le comprend et cache sa déception. Ils sont encore sous le choc, lui aussi l'est encore un peu, après tout. Bientôt, ils réaliseront. Bientôt, il ramènera des médailles internationales auxquelles même Eva n'aurait pas osé rêver et ce jour là, ils verront qu'ils ont eu tort de douter de lui ou de son talent.

* * *

Victor a onze ans. Il patine désormais tous les jours sous la coupe de Yakov. L'entraînement est dur, intense, souvent épuisant. Mais il tient le coup. Il aime patiner, il aime ce train de vie et ne le changerait pour rien au monde. Eva a seize ans, elle a arrêté les compétitions. Mais elle n'a pas raccroché ses patins pour autant. Elle patine toujours dans des cours de loisir, elle suit l'actualité des compétitions et s'enthousiasme sur l'entraînement de Victor. C'est elle qui vient le plus souvent le chercher à la fin de la journée. Elle arrive dans le Palais des Glaces une demi-heure en avance, s'installe contre la balustrade sur laquelle elle appuie ses bras, pose son menton sur ses mains jointes et ses yeux brillent de fierté et d'admiration pendant qu'elle regarde son petit frère patiner.

C'est aussi elle qui, le soir, à table, lui pose le plus de questions sur la vie de patineur professionnel. Comment se passe une journée classique, combien d'heures il patine, comment est Yakov. Il adore l'intérêt que sa sœur a pour lui, il est flatté de son admiration et il lui répond. Deux heures de footing tous les matins, plus de temps de musculation et de danse que de patinage, Yakov est sévère, intransigeant, mais ça en vaut la peine s'il veut atteindre les plus grandes compétitions. Son père laisse échapper un léger rire qui laisse tout le monde perplexe. Il lance, sur le ton de la moquerie, que Victor n'atteindra jamais cette renommée internationale. Qu'il en aura marre avant, que cet entraînement le dégoûtera quand il réalisera que ses résultats ne suivront jamais. Sa mère ajoute qu'être doué ne suffit pas, qu'il faut de la grâce, de la prestance, de la légèreté sur la glace pour impressionner le public. Toutes ces qualités qu'Eva avait et que lui n'aura jamais. Eva ne répond rien. Elle ne semble pas d'accord avec ça mais ne le fait pas remarquer. Victor, lui, baisse les yeux sur son assiette. Après tout, c'est peut-être vrai. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore capable de briller, d'impressionner, de surprendre. Mais un jour, il le sera. Un jour, il reviendra d'une compétition internationale avec une médaille d'or, et ce jour-là, ses parents ne trouveront plus aucun reproche à lui faire.

* * *

Victor a douze ans, il est allongé sur son lit, au téléphone avec Eva. Elle a dix-sept ans. Dans une semaine, elle entrera à l'université de Saint-Pétersbourg pour faire des études de langues et elle est partie deux semaines en voyage aux Etats-Unis pour mieux maîtriser l'anglais. Elle lui raconte ce qu'elle a visité. Washington d'abord, puis New-York pour les trois prochains jours. Il est 16h30 heures chez lui, 8h30 heures chez elle, et elle lui détaille la vue qu'elle a depuis le restaurant où elle prend son petit-déjeuner. Elle surplombe New-York et elle lui décrit avec une précision et un enthousiasme incroyables chaque détail qu'elle aperçoit depuis une telle hauteur. Elle s'extasie devant la moindre petite chose insignifiante et Victor se surprend à sourire tout seul dans sa chambre en imaginant cette vision imprenable qu'elle a. Eva lui promet qu'un jour, ils reviendront à New-York tous les deux ensemble et qu'elle l'emmènera ici, dans le plus haut restaurant de la tour Nord du World Trade Center. Il acquiesce et s'enthousiasme à son tour à l'idée de faire un jour ce voyage avec sa sœur. Ils discutent encore quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Il est toujours allongé sur son lit, il a toujours un sourire béat collé sur son visage. Ses yeux parcourent sa chambre et s'arrêtent sur l'éphéméride posé sur son bureau. Il n'est pas à jour, ça fait plusieurs matins qu'il oublie d'enlever la feuille quotidienne pour afficher la date actuelle. Il se motive à se lever, et arrache les feuillets jusqu'à atteindre la date d'aujourd'hui. Le 11 septembre 2001.

* * *

Il a toujours douze ans. Enfin, il croit. A quoi bon compter, maintenant que sa vie et sa famille ont été pulvérisées en même temps que les tours jumelles ? Yakov lui a proposé d'arrêter de patiner quelques jours, le temps de s'en remettre. Il a refusé en bloc. Comment lui faire comprendre que patiner est la seule chose de son monde qui n'a pas volé en éclats ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait pouvoir s'enfermer jour et nuit à la patinoire pour ne plus supporter l'ambiance chez lui ? Quand il patine, au moins, il ne ressent rien d'autre qu'un immense vide au fond de la poitrine, une absence béante à côté de la patinoire où elle le rejoignait quand elle venait le chercher après l'entraînement. Quand il patine, il peut essayer d'imaginer que tout ça n'a été qu'un cauchemar et qu'Eva sera chez eux quand il rentrera le soir. La patinoire lui paraît être le dernier endroit sur Terre où il existe un semblant de normalité, où il peut faire semblant que sa vie n'a pas changé. Les autres patineurs le savent, bien sûr, mais ils ont compris qu'il ne veut pas en parler. Ils ont compris qu'il veut faire semblant et ils respectent ça. Ils sont à ses côtés, ils discutent de la pluie et du beau temps, de l'actualité du patinage, et dans ces moments-là, le gouffre à la place de son cœur et la boule en travers de sa gorge deviennent presque supportables.

Mais il doit tôt ou tard rentrer chez lui et affronter ce silence pesant et les regards de ses parents qui raniment un autre sentiment tout aussi dévorant que l'absence : La culpabilité. Ils n'ont jamais formulé les mots tels quels, mais il sait ce qu'ils pensent. Il a été au téléphone avec sa sœur quinze minutes avant que l'avion ne percute la tour, et ça n'était pas trop tard à ce moment là. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû lui dire de descendre, d'arrêter d'admirer la vue et de foutre le camp d'ici. Il aurait presque pu, presque dû entendre le bruit de l'avion qui se rapprochait déjà et comprendre avant elle, comprendre à temps, comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû, mais il n'a rien fait et sa sœur est morte moins d'un quart d'heure après qu'il lui ait dit « Profite-en bien ! » au téléphone. Toute sa maison est devenue une chambre mortuaire où personne n'ose parler trop fort, ou parler pour ne rien dire. Ses parents n'entrent plus jamais dans la chambre d'Eva et cet endroit est resté un refuge pour Victor. Il a désespérément cherché un endroit où se recueillir, un endroit où il se sentirait proche d'elle. Il est plusieurs fois passé par le cimetière mais il sait qu'elle n'est pas là. Il sait que cet avion n'a laissé que peu de corps à enterrer et que le sien n'en faisait pas partie, que la pierre tombale qui affiche son nom protège un cercueil vide. Alors il se cache dans cette chambre et, devant sa décoration bleue et grise, ses posters de patineurs célèbres, ses patins blancs soigneusement posés contre son armoire et son ours en peluche d'un mètre de haut, il peut imaginer que tout est comme avant, qu'il est venu ici pour qu'Eva le réconforte et lui fasse des câlins.

Les repas sont les plus insupportables, les moments où les silences résonnent le plus fort et achèvent de répandre les miettes de son cœur brisé. Pas parce que la chaise où Eva s'asseyait reste vide. Pas parce que seule sa voix aurait pu surplomber ce silence intenable. Mais à cause du regard de ses parents. Ils le font taire dès qu'il essaie de dire quelque chose, s'énervent quand il insiste, et, derrière leurs yeux rouges foudroyants de regrets, une certitude se dessine dans l'esprit de Victor. Ils auraient préféré que ce soit lui. Pendant ces repas interminables, il peut presque entendre ses parents prononcer les mots que leurs yeux et leurs silences semblent hurler : Ils auraient préféré que ce soit Victor qui ait été au sommet de cette tour, et Eva qui soit assise à table avec eux.

* * *

Il a treize ans, et il participe à ses premiers championnats juniors de Russie. Ils ont lieu à Saint-Pétersbourg cette année, et ses parents sont venus le voir. Ils ne l'ont pas encouragé avant son passage. En fait, ils ne lui parlent pas plus que nécessaire depuis la disparition d'Eva. Il s'est habitué à ce silence assourdissant, et il est devenu supportable, tout comme le gouffre béant au niveau de sa poitrine. Supportable, ce mot résume bien sa vie ces derniers temps. Il exécute sa chorégraphie machinalement, comme il le fait depuis le début de la saison. Il retrouve ses moyens et le froid de la piste gèle temporairement l'amertume et les regrets qui l'assaillent le reste du temps. Ligne droite, pas de trois, double flip. Les applaudissements résonnent à la réception de son saut. Est-ce que ses parents aussi applaudissent ? Il profite de sa série de demi-tours pour laisser ses yeux parcourir le public et les trouver. Il aperçoit sa mère fondre en larmes en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Son père se tourne vers elle pour la réconforter et ne regarde plus la piste. Quelque chose se fissure en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Pourquoi elle pleure ?

Le choc violent de la glace contre son visage le ramène à la réalité. Il doit se concentrer sur sa chorégraphie, encore quelques minutes. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire et il le fait, de façon aussi fluide et aérienne qu'à l'entraînement. Il se concentre sur ses mouvements et arrive à boucler sa chorégraphie. Il salue le public rapidement – peut-être trop rapidement, d'ailleurs – avant de sortir de la piste. Yakov ne le réprimande pas. Lui aussi a vu la réaction de ses parents et il comprend qu'il ait été déconcentré. Ils attendent les résultats ensemble. Sa chute n'a pas été si grave, il a quand même obtenu un 5,8 sur sa note technique, un 5,9 sur sa note artistique et il est propulsé en haut du classement provisoire. Il savoure cette victoire temporaire pendant quelques secondes avant de partir à la recherche de ses parents. Il trouve son père non loin de la piste et il lui demande où est sa mère, comment elle va, pourquoi elle s'est mise à pleurer. Il lui répond rapidement que, quand il patine, il ressemble tellement à sa sœur que ça en est devenu insupportable pour sa mère.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais il comprend. Il comprend qu'il ressemble à Eva avec ses cheveux longs et son visage fin. Il comprend que sa mère ne voudra plus jamais venir le voir patiner. Son père lui annonce qu'ils vont rentrer à la maison et qu'ils reviendront le chercher après la remise des médailles, qu'ils ont besoin de tranquillité pour se remettre du choc. Victor comprend au travers de ses mots qu'ils se fichent de son classement, qu'ils se fichent de le voir être sacré meilleur patineur junior de la Russie. Yakov est resté à côté de lui. Pour la première fois, son coach paraît choqué. Victor, lui, n'est pas surpris. Ses parents n'aimaient le patinage que parce qu'Eva aimait ça et cette compétition leur a juste fait comprendre qu'ils ne voyaient plus l'intérêt d'en regarder à présent. Il devrait l'avoir compris, il devrait s'y habituer. Il devrait ne pas accorder d'importance au comportement de son père, pendant que celui-ci s'éloigne vers la sortie du Palais des Glaces. Pourtant, lorsque Yakov passe doucement un bras autour de son épaule pour le réconforter, il se blottit instinctivement contre lui pour savourer ce qui s'apparente autant à un câlin. Yakov reste avec lui tout le reste de la journée, il l'applaudit avec un sourire fier quand il monte sur la première marche du podium, il le gratifie d'une rapide accolade quand il ressort de la piste avec sa médaille d'or autour du cou. Et, quand ses parents reviennent le chercher, il semble avoir une seconde d'hésitation avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de le laisser partir avec eux.

* * *

Il a encore treize ans. Pourquoi le temps passe-t-il aussi lentement quand on traverse des périodes difficiles ? Il avait pensé que les premiers jours après la mort d'Eva seraient les plus durs, qu'il devrait faire son deuil et qu'il arriverait à avancer après. Peut-être qu'il le pourrait. Si l'ambiance chez lui ne continuait pas à remuer un couteau aiguisé au milieu de son cœur brisé. Eva était le premier enfant de ses parents, celle qui concrétisait un amour et qui avait fait d'eux une famille. Elle était le pilier qui les maintenait tous et elle est partie en les laissant s'écrouler.

Plus personne ne parle dans leur maison. Les rares fois où Victor a essayé d'aborder le sujet de son entraînement, les cris de son père ou les larmes de sa mère l'ont fait taire. Ils ne supportent plus d'entendre parler de patinage, ni de voir des photos d'elle, ni de passer devant la porte fermée de sa chambre, ni de poser les yeux sur Victor qui lui ressemble de plus en plus. Ils ne supportent plus rien qui leur rappelle Eva, et Victor la leur rappelle beaucoup trop. Est-ce que ce sont ses cheveux longs et fins et ses yeux bleu-vert en amande comme les siens qui sont les plus durs à supporter ? Ou est-ce que c'est le reste, tout ce qui fait qu'il est Victor et qu'il ne remplacera jamais Eva, qu'il sera toujours là et qu'elle ne sera plus jamais là ? Probablement cette option-là. C'est ce que son père a laissé entendre en lui criant dessus quand il l'a vu se réfugier par habitude dans la chambre de sa sœur. Qu'il ne sera jamais elle, qu'il sera toujours trop caractériel, pas assez obéissant, trop prétentieux et pas assez travailleur.

Son père est furieux. Dévoré de tristesse aussi. Et sûrement plein d'autres choses sur lesquelles Victor n'arrive pas à mettre de nom. Seul un tel mélange de sentiments peut le conduire à prononcer les mots que Victor avait devinés depuis un moment. _J'aimerais que tu disparaisses et qu'elle revienne._ Il part dans sa propre chambre en encaissant les derniers mots. Il ne peut pas la faire revenir. Mais il peut disparaître et il est prêt à le faire si ça peut aider ses parents à aller mieux. Alors il regroupe ses affaires de patinage, de cours, quelques vêtements. Il passe par la fenêtre pour sortir sans repasser devant son père et il soupire de soulagement quand, après qu'il ait sonné à sa porte avec ses deux sacs à dos à ses pieds, Yakov s'écarte pour le laisser entrer sans poser de question.

* * *

Il a toujours treize ans. Il habite toujours chez Yakov. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il commence à aller mieux. La maison de Yakov n'aurait pas pu être plus différente de celle de ses parents. Le fantôme d'Eva ne fait plus taire toutes les conversations, il n'y a plus de place vide à table ou de chambre inoccupée. Il n'y a plus de figures parentales qui se laissent emporter par le chagrin et les regrets, il y a juste Yakov et Lilia qui le soutiennent, l'entraînent, le comprennent. Pour la première fois depuis treize ans, ses performances sur la glace lui rapportent de la reconnaissance. Ça reste Yakov, bien sûr, et ce ne sont que de brèves accolades, un demi-sourire fier ou parfois juste l'absence de réprimandes, mais après treize ans d'indifférence, il savoure d'autant plus ces petits instants où il se sent plus aimé qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il devine évidemment que Yakov reste un coach et qu'en tant que tel, il n'est fier de lui que lorsqu'il gagne mais il s'en contente, largement. Ça reste beaucoup plus que tout ce à quoi il a eu le droit chez ses parents. Parfois, quand cette impression de n'être aimé que pour son talent devient trop oppressante, il fait un câlin à son coach et son air est un peu moins renfrogné que d'habitude quand il ronchonne qu'il a passé l'âge. Il a revu ses parents, plusieurs fois, et ils ont pu discuter un peu de la situation. Ils ont été les premiers à reconnaître que ce n'était pas plus mal, qu'il vive chez Yakov. Ils n'ont pas dit grand-chose de plus mais ça n'a pas surpris Victor. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils parlaient beaucoup, désormais. Il s'est contenté de supposer qu'ils s'en voulaient d'en être arrivés là, de ne pas réussir à surmonter leur chagrin et leur peine au point de le délaisser, et que ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils étaient probablement fiers de lui, fiers que leur fils soit sur le point de devenir l'un des meilleurs patineurs de Russie. Ils ne l'ont pas dit. Il le suppose. Parce que les autres explications de leur silence seraient trop douloureuses pour qu'il puisse les accepter.

Il se contente de savourer les soirées qu'il passe chez Yakov, même quand celui-ci s'absente pour accompagner ses patineurs en compétition. C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Il est à Salt Lake City pour les Jeux Olympiques, auprès des athlètes russes. Victor est blotti dans un fauteuil du salon et regarde avec Lilia la retransmission en direct des épreuves de patinage de couple. Ils encouragent le couple russe ensemble, grimacent en chœur quand le patineur fait une faute sur son double axel, et applaudissent quand les notes des juges les classent premiers du classement temporaire. Ils serrent les dents quand les canadiens passent et rivalisent avec eux, soupirent de désespoir lorsqu'ils terminent leur chorégraphie sur un sans-fautes, grommellent quand tous les présentateurs et commentateurs s'exclament que l'or va revenir aux canadiens. Leurs yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur quand les notes des juges s'affichent et Victor fait le calcul à toute vitesse une seconde avant que les huées du public américain ne lui donnent la confirmation. Les canadiens ont largement battu les russes sur la note technique. Mais les russes ont rivalisé sur la note artistique. Celle-ci l'emportant sur la note technique en cas d'égalité, les russes sont déclarés vainqueurs. A 0,1 point près. Une note, un juge, un centième de point, c'est tout ce qu'il aurait manqué aux canadiens pour l'emporter. Pour gagner une médaille d'or suite à leur programme sans-fautes, contre des concurrents qui ont échoué un saut et qui leur sont pourtant passés devant.

Il entend à peine les commentaires qui résonnent dans l'écran, les présentateurs russes dire qu'ils ont eu chaud, qu'il s'en est fallu de peu. Il sait que sur toutes les autres chaînes de télévision du monde, ce sont d'autres commentaires qui résonnent. Scandaleux, triste pour le monde du patinage, soupçons de corruption des juges. Il comprend cette indignation, mais lui ne ressent que de la tristesse pour les deux patineurs russes qui sont encore hués alors qu'ils montent sur la première marche du podium. Une pensée tourne en boucle dans sa tête. Ça aurait pu être lui. Ça sera lui dans quatre ans, il a toutes les chances de participer aux Jeux Olympiques de Turin en 2006. Ses poings se serrent imperceptiblement et, silencieusement, il se fait une promesse. Il se jure que lorsqu'il montera sur le podium des Jeux Olympiques, il ne sera pas hué. Qu'il aura fait une prestation tellement impressionnante et sensationnelle que personne ne pourra nier que cette médaille lui revenait de droit. Qu'il saluera le public depuis cette première marche en étant applaudi et admiré par tout le monde – peut-être même par ses parents qui, alors, réussiront à surmonter leur chagrin pour voir leur fils être sacré champion olympique.

* * *

Il a quatorze ans, et il est assis en tailleur sur le sol, avec tous les membres de l'équipe russe. Le scandale des JO de Salt Lake City a provoqué une onde de choc qui a secoué le monde du patinage et incité l'ISU à modifier ce système de notation en 6.0 autant décrié et contesté. Yakov vient de recevoir la première proposition de notation communiquée par la fédération et il la leur explique. Dorénavant, chaque figure réussie rapportera un nombre fixe de points, avec un ajustement allant de -3 à +3 en fonction de la perfection d'exécution. Les points obtenus pour chaque figure seront additionnés pour déterminer la note totale, avec toujours une dissociation entre score technique et score artistique. Des notes plus hautes, pouvant atteindre plus d'une centaine de points, et pour lesquelles il sera donc beaucoup plus difficile d'avoir une égalité.

Le système leur paraît bizarre, mais ils peuvent comprendre qu'il est nécessaire. Et ce n'est de toute façon pas comme s'ils avaient leur mot à dire. Le regard de Victor est resté fixé sur le tableau qui indique les points de base pour chaque figure. 12,3 points pour un quadruple flip. Cette note l'interpelle. Le quadruple flip n'a pour l'instant jamais été vu en compétition, il n'y a même pas encore de rumeurs de patineurs qui l'auraient passé à l'entraînement. Et pourtant ils y ont pensé. Dans les coulisses de l'ISU, toute l'équipe travaillant sur le sujet a été persuadée que cette performance serait un jour réalisée et ils l'ont anticipée. Est-ce qu'ils soupçonnaient un patineur en particulier d'être capable d'y arriver ? Il ne sait pas, et il s'en fiche. Ce sera lui. Un jour, il sera le premier patineur au monde à placer un quadruple flip dans sa chorégraphie.

Plus tard, il en parle à Yakov. Il veut passer un quadruple flip en compétition. Yakov l'écoute attentivement et lui répond. Il est pour l'instant trop jeune pour faire des quadruples, sa croissance n'est pas assez avancée pour ça. Mais il pourra le faire dans deux ou trois ans. En attendant, il lui conseille de perfectionner ses simple et double flip au maximum, pour s'entraîner comme il le peut. Il y a également autre chose dont il parle à son coach. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était Yakov qui décidait de ses musiques et de ses chorégraphies. Mais il veut tenter autre chose. Cette année sera sa dernière année chez les juniors, et il veut la marquer. Il a écrit une ébauche de programme, un cri du cœur, un adieu à Eva qu'il veut produire sur la piste.

Yakov le regarde, l'écoute, et pèse ses mots pour lui donner son avis. Ce programme est prometteur. Trop prometteur. Il est magnifique, mais il pourrait l'être encore plus quand il aura acquis de l'expérience et de la technique suffisante pour l'honorer autant qu'il le mérite. Autant qu'elle le mérite. Et il ne veut pas qu'il gâche cette idée et garde un arrière-goût d'insatisfait, qu'il ressente l'impression qu'il aurait pu faire mieux s'il avait attendu quelques années. Il comprend. Il l'accepte. Ils passent l'accord qu'un jour, quand il sera le meilleur patineur jamais vu, quand il aura fait du quadruple flip sa marque de fabrique, il dansera ce dernier adieu à sa sœur devant les yeux ébahis du monde entier. Il marquera les esprits et fera revivre à jamais par sa chorégraphie la patineuse de talent qui a été et sera à jamais son inspiration et son modèle. Ils se font cette promesse ensemble, et il enferme soigneusement dans une chemise cartonnée toutes ses idées et ses esquisses de ce programme.

* * *

Il a quinze ans. Il déménage. Les années qu'il a passées chez Yakov ont été les plus belles de sa vie et il sait qu'il en sera éternellement reconnaissant à son coach pour ça. Mais il ne peut pas nier qu'il a grandi, mûri, qu'il se sent prêt à vivre seul et qu'il sait que rendre à Yakov et Lilia leur couple et leur tranquillité est la meilleure chose à faire pour les remercier. Yakov l'aide à déménager dans l'appartement payé par la fédération de patinage, il vérifie qu'il est bien installé et lui assure qu'il ne doit pas hésiter à lui demander s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mais, quand il part, il réalise que la seule chose dont il aurait éventuellement besoin est de compagnie. Le silence de l'appartement lui rappelle trop celui qui a régné chez ses parents après la disparition de sa sœur. Il allume la télé, passe le temps et trompe l'ennui tout en sachant que ça ne suffira pas et qu'il devra y trouver une solution.

C'est finalement cette solution qui le trouve. Alors qu'il rentre chez lui après l'entraînement, il aperçoit une tâche couleur caramel qui détonne sur le trottoir gris. C'est une boule de poils recroquevillée sur elle-même. Un caniche qui ne doit pas avoir plus de deux mois et qui est en train de mourir de froid. Il n'hésite même pas cinq secondes, il le prend délicatement dans ses bras et le ramène chez lui. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures niché en boule dans une couverture, sur les genoux de Victor, il commence à reprendre des forces. Victor se fait la remarque que, pour avoir été seul dans la rue à cet âge, le chiot a forcément dû être abandonné par sa mère ou ses propriétaires. Il ne peut s'empêcher de réaliser que lui-même aurait pu finir de la même façon, sur un trottoir dans le froid, si Yakov ne l'avait pas accueilli. Il connaît trop bien le sentiment d'abandon et il se jure de faire tout son possible pour que personne de son entourage ne vive cette situation. Alors il continue à s'occuper du caniche qui occupe ses journées et ses nuits, il le regarde grandir, et il savoure les moments où Makkachin lui saute joyeusement dessus quand il rentre chez lui.

* * *

Il a seize ans, et il prépare les Jeux Olympiques de Turin. La fédération a confirmé qu'il faisait partie des patineurs retenus pour représenter la Russie, et il a écrit un programme exprès pour cette saison. Il a hésité à ressortir le programme qu'il avait composé en hommage à Eva, mais il n'est pas encore prêt, pas assez sûr de lui, et il refuse de le gâcher en le patinant trop tôt. Alors il en a écrit un autre. Un programme innovant, détonnant, sur le thème de l'enfance. Un programme qu'il dédie à ses parents. Il ne leur parle plus, mais il a de leurs nouvelles par une voisine avec qui il a gardé quelques contacts. Il sait qu'ils vont mieux, qu'ils ont retrouvé un semblant de sourire et quelques habitudes, qu'ils parlent parfois d'Eva avec nostalgie. Il a noté que son ancienne voisine ne mentionne pas ce qu'ils disent de lui. Il peut le comprendre. Il n'est pas Eva, il ne les a jamais rendus fiers comme elle. Mais l'année prochaine, il le fera.

L'année prochaine, il dansera ce programme sous les yeux du monde entier, décrochera la récompense ultime de tout sportif et entrera dans l'Histoire. L'année prochaine, il reviendra à Saint-Pétersbourg avec la médaille d'or des JO, après leur avoir montré dans sa chorégraphie qu'il ne leur en a jamais voulu et qu'il est prêt à tourner la page pour renouer des relations au moins cordiales. L'année prochaine, ils seront fiers de lui et ils pourront effacer ensemble tous les fantômes du passé et célébrer sa victoire en n'ayant aucun autre regret que celui qu'Eva n'ait pas été là pour assister à son triomphe. Il s'entraîne plus dur et plus sérieusement que jamais en poursuivant cet objectif ultime. Dans un an, il pourra abandonner toutes les rancœurs gardées de son enfance, leur pardonner et devenir sereinement un adulte.

* * *

Il a dix-sept ans. Il a rencontré Christophe Giacometti aux championnats d'Europe et ils se retrouvent à Turin, sur le village olympique. Malgré leur rivalité, Victor s'est très rapidement attaché à lui. Chris est beaucoup plus qu'un rival, c'est quelqu'un qui l'a toujours admiré, un fan qui connaît sa vie privée aussi bien que son palmarès. Il n'est pas comme les autres fans qui l'applaudissent à ses retours de compétition mais qui disparaîtront au prochain échec. Il ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette impression mais il a la certitude absolue que Chris sera toujours à ses côtés, qu'il le soutiendra dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. Peut-être à cause du naturel déconcertant du suisse, peut-être parce que, dans ses plaisanteries, sa joie de vivre et son réconfort, il lui rappelle un peu Eva. Il ne sait pas ce que Chris lui trouve en retour, pourquoi lui aussi apprécie autant le temps qu'ils passent ensemble. Il se contente de savoir qu'ils aiment ces moments-là et ils passent la majeure partie de leurs nuits au village olympique à dormir dans la maison de l'un ou de l'autre pour discuter pendant des heures.

La compétition arrive vite, presque trop vite. Mais Victor est prêt. Il s'élance sur la glace et, pour la première fois de la saison, il ne commence pas par un quadruple boucle mais par un quadruple flip. Il se réceptionne et soupire de soulagement au moment où les cris surpris, impressionnés et incrédules du public résonnent et où le complexe est recouvert par les bruits d'applaudissements enthousiastes. Un immense sourire se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il continue sa chorégraphie, plus motivé que jamais. Il l'a fait. Peu importe ce qui arrive par la suite, il vient d'entrer dans l'Histoire en étant le premier patineur à réaliser un quadruple flip. Il devine les visages conquis dans le public, il imagine le regard incrédule mais fier de ses parents devant leur télé et, quand il clôture sa chorégraphie, il laisse échapper un immense cri de victoire à l'idée d'avoir réussi ce pari fou.

Il est déjà monté sur la première marche d'un podium, mais aucun n'avait cette saveur particulière. Aucun ne représentait la plus grande gloire du monde sportif, aucun n'a eu cette renommée internationale qui fait que son nom est connu même par les personnes qui ne suivent pas le patinage. Il est debout sur cette première marche, sa médaille d'or autour du cou et l'émotion se mêle à la joie quand le silence est brisé par l'hymne national russe qui résonne dans le complexe olympique. Son sourire s'élargit et il retient une larme de joie quand il prend pleinement la mesure de ce qu'il a fait. Il a réalisé son rêve, la promesse que Yakov lui a faite en lui proposant de l'entraîner. Il a réalisé le rêve d'Eva, le rêve de ses parents, leur enfant est devenu champion olympique et il sait que, derrière leur télé, eux aussi comprennent en même temps que lui que ce rêve un peu fou est désormais devenu réalité. Il est champion olympique. Ces quatre mots se bousculent dans sa tête, et il n'arrive pas à s'en défaire quand il descend du podium pour rejoindre Yakov.

L'accueil à l'aéroport de Saint-Pétersbourg est indescriptible, inimaginable. Dès qu'il en franchit les portes, de véritables hurlements de joie et de congratulations résonnent autour de lui en même temps que les applaudissements. Une foule immense l'entoure, le félicite, lui demande une photo ou un autographe. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas, mais il n'y a que deux personnes qu'il cherche à voir, deux personnes qui doivent forcément être là maintenant qu'il a réalisé leur rêve, qu'il leur a donné une raison d'être fiers de lui. Ils sont forcément là. Son regard parcourt la foule à leur recherche et il comprend que ses fans s'étonnent de son comportement. Alors il dessine un sourire de façade sur son visage et distribue les clins d'œil et les autographes parce que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour pouvoir continuer à scruter la foule. Il passe des dizaines de minutes ici, peut-être des heures. Il sourit, il remercie, il serre des mains, il prend des photos et signe des papiers tout en continuant à les chercher du coin de l'œil. Mais quand la foule s'est dissipée et qu'il peut rejoindre le taxi qui doit le ramener à son appartement, il comprend qu'il les aurait déjà vus s'ils avaient été là. Ils ne sont pas venus. Ils n'ont peut-être même pas vu son triomphe.

Yakov l'entraîne doucement vers la voiture et, quand la portière se referme, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là, pourquoi ce triomphe ultime n'a pas suffi à les rendre fiers. Pourquoi. Cette question provoque un flash. Il n'est plus dans un taxi avec Yakov, il est dans une chambre grise et bleue. Il pensait n'avoir aucun souvenir de sa petite enfance, pourtant il revoit ce jour clairement et précisément. Il entend sa propre voix, celle d'un enfant de cinq ans, demander _Pourquoi papa et maman, ils m'aiment pas ?_ Il revoit le visage choqué et triste d'une fillette de dix ans qui n'arrive pas à démentir. Elle n'a jamais trouvé de réponse à cette question, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Cette vérité a toujours été trop dure à encaisser, au point que son esprit l'avait soigneusement oubliée et dissimulée derrière des mensonges, derrière l'illusion qu'ils étaient trop impressionnés par Eva pour voir ses propres progrès, trop noyés par le chagrin pour s'occuper de lui, trop honteux de l'avoir abandonné pour revenir lui parler avant d'avoir le prétexte d'un triomphe.

Il a cru à toutes ces illusions, parce que ne plus y croire, c'est admettre que, pour une raison qui échappe à tout le monde, même aux principaux concernés, il est possible que des parents puissent tout simplement ne pas aimer leur enfant. Ne plus y croire, c'est admettre que ses parents n'ont jamais réussi à lui accorder de l'importance, à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il aimait ou voulait faire, de ce qu'il ressentait, de ses besoins et de ses envies. Ne plus y croire, c'est admettre qu'ils ne voyaient plus l'intérêt d'être des parents après que la seule enfant qu'ils aient jamais aimée ait été tuée dans un attentat à l'autre bout du monde. Et ces illusions viennent de se briser, trop soudainement, trop brutalement, le laissant seul devant cette vérité qu'il avait délibérément oubliée : Ses parents n'ont jamais réussi à le considérer comme leur fils. Quelque chose se déchire en travers de sa poitrine et, alors qu'il encaisse cette certitude qu'il avait reniée pendant douze ans, des larmes montent à ses yeux et se transforment en sanglots incontrôlables.

* * *

Il a dix-huit ans. Il a eu du mal à l'admettre. Ce n'est pas normal, pas logique qu'il soit devenu plus vieux qu'Eva. Comment peut-elle rester sa grande sœur s'il devient plus âgé qu'elle ? Yakov l'aide à encaisser ce fait. Yakov l'aide à encaisser beaucoup de choses depuis leur retour des Jeux Olympiques, quand il a fondu en larmes à côté de lui dans le taxi. Il passe sa vie sur la glace. Depuis la mort d'Eva, il a compris que le seul moyen qu'il a pour aller mieux est de se tuer d'épuisement à l'entraînement jusqu'à être incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit quand il rentre chez lui. Au moins, ce n'est pas inutile. Il maîtrise à la perfection le quadruple flip et il est décidé à en faire sa marque de fabrique, sa signature. Il écrit des chorégraphies surprenantes, innovantes et il est connu pour son aptitude à surprendre encore et toujours au fil des saisons.

Il s'est fait à l'idée que ses parents se fichaient de lui et de ses performances. Il a coupé ses cheveux en revenant des JO, quand il a réalisé qu'il les gardait longs par habitude, depuis l'époque où il tentait de tout faire pour ressembler à sa sœur et ainsi plaire à ses parents. Il a compris que c'était impossible. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il revient de compétition et qu'il est accueilli par ses fans, le petit garçon au fond de lui rejaillit et scrute attentivement la foule pour les chercher. Il camoufle cette recherche du regard par des sourires et des clins d'œil qui font le bonheur de ses admirateurs et personne ne se doute de rien. Personne sauf Yakov, mais il ne dit rien. Il sait que Victor ne peut pas s'en empêcher et il sait que la déception est de moins en moins amère à chaque fois qu'il constate leur absence. Alors il le laisse savourer ces bains de foule et d'applaudissements, il voit avec lassitude les yeux du patineur scruter chaque visage et il s'assure qu'il va bien avant de le laisser seul chez lui le soir.

Les seuls moments qu'il apprécie réellement sont ses discussions par Skype avec Chris. Ils sont restés en contact après les JO et, quand ils parlent ensemble, Victor est rapidement entraîné par le naturel du suisse. Il ne lui a jamais parlé d'Eva, parce que ça impliquerait de raconter tout ce qui s'est passé avec ses parents, et qu'il refuse d'assombrir les conversations qu'il a avec lui. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, rigolent, commentent ensemble les rediffusions des compétitions, et Victor se surprend à dissimuler de plus en plus facilement sa tristesse derrière un masque de plaisanteries et de fanfaronnades. Surtout, il se surprend à aimer ça. Il aime faire semblant qu'il va bien, il aime plaisanter et rire presque naturellement. Il aime donner l'impression qu'il est heureux, parfois de façon tellement crédible qu'il finit presque par s'en convaincre lui-même. Mais la solitude et le silence finissent toujours par revenir, encore plus froids et mordants, dès qu'il referme son ordinateur.

* * *

Il a vingt-et-un ans. Il a continué à remporter des médailles, à placer le quadruple flip au début de chacune de ses chorégraphies. Il sait qu'il est célèbre, désormais, il ne compte plus les magazines qui parlent de lui ou les posters qui ont été faits de lui. Ça ne l'empêche pas de se sentir désespérément seul lorsqu'il est dans son appartement, mais il s'arrange pour ne pas y être souvent. Il aime toujours autant se cacher derrière des sourires et des fanfaronnades, et l'alcool l'y aide beaucoup. Quelques semaines par an, Chris vient chez lui et ils passent la plupart du temps dehors, dans des bars ou en boite de nuit, et Victor ne se sent jamais aussi bien que lorsque les litres d'alcool ingurgités lui font oublier jusqu'à la raison de sa présence dans cet endroit. Quand Chris n'est pas là, il sort quand même régulièrement. Il boit, sort en boite et finit parfois la nuit avec des conquêtes qui, malgré les moments torrides passés ensemble, ne parviennent pas à compenser le manque cruel d'affection qui le tue à petit feu.

Le reste du temps, il patine. Aujourd'hui, Yakov est parti à Moscou pour rencontrer la famille d'un patineur qu'il a repéré, et Victor le remplace pour assurer l'entraînement des plus jeunes. Il les connaît tous de nom mais il a surtout sympathisé avec Mila, une junior de douze ans, probablement la plus prometteuse de sa génération. Il leur apprend des figures, les leur montre, les conseille, et les patineurs devant lui boivent ses paroles parce qu'ils ont tous été des fans avant d'être des membres de l'équipe russe de patinage. Il aime se rendre utile, il aime voir que les autres patineurs sont heureux de sa présence et c'est dans ces moments-là que le manque d'amour qu'il a subi pendant son enfance devient le plus supportable, que le vide qu'Eva a laissé en lui se referme un tout petit peu. Yakov revient de Moscou en leur apprenant qu'il a effectivement signé le contrat d'entraînement avec le patineur qu'il allait voir et, quelques jours plus tard, ils voient un jeune de neuf ans les rejoindre dans l'équipe : Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

Il a vingt-deux ans. Victor entraîne souvent les juniors pendant que Yakov s'enferme dans son bureau, et les cris qui en sortent quand il téléphone ou son air plus renfrogné que jamais lui font comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Yuri aussi est plus renfermé, plus grognon qu'à son habitude. Le jeune patineur a beau avoir un caractère de feu auquel toute l'équipe s'est désormais habituée, Victor peut déceler au fond de lui une peine qu'il reconnaît pour l'avoir lui-même vécue. Il va demander des explications à Yakov et celui-ci les lui donne : Yuri est trop jeune pour vivre seul. Jusqu'à maintenant, Yakov avait des partenariats avec des familles d'accueil pour héberger ses patineurs, mais ceux qui s'occupaient de Yuri prennent leur retraite. Et il ne trouve personne d'autre. Le jeune blond a déjà fait des compétitions, son caractère explosif et provocateur s'est déjà fait remarquer, et personne n'accepte de l'héberger. Yakov étant en plein divorce avec Lilia, il ne peut pas s'occuper de lui non plus et est à court de solution. Victor est choqué par ces révélations. Triste pour Yuri, aussi. Parce qu'il connaît trop bien ce sentiment d'abandon, cette impression que personne ne veut se donner la peine de le supporter, et qu'il s'est souvent demandé ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas eu pendant douze ans une grande sœur qui l'avait plus aimé et protégé que ses propres parents. Alors il suggère à Yakov d'arrêter les recherches et lui dit que son appartement est largement assez grand et vide pour y héberger Yuri. Yakov est surpris, il cherche dans le regard de Victor une explication à cette décision. Il finit par la comprendre et il accepte.

* * *

Il a vingt-trois ans. Yuri en a onze. Ils habitent toujours ensemble. Personne dans l'équipe ne comprend comment deux caractères aussi différents peuvent cohabiter et pourtant, Victor a l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux. Yuri éclaire ses journées et son appartement, Victor s'amuse en le voyant proclamer qu'il va finir par devenir meilleur que lui et il savoure les soirées qu'ils passent ensemble. Il l'entraîne parfois, le conseille souvent. Il sait que Yuri l'admire pour écrire lui-même ses chorégraphies et il lui promet que, dès qu'il entrera chez les seniors, il lui en écrira une. Il sait que Yuri l'envie pour avoir été le premier patineur à réaliser une figure et il l'aide à travailler l'axel pour qu'il devienne un jour le premier à passer un quadruple axel. Ils sont les idoles de leur génération respective, ils reviennent de compétitions ensemble et ils ont chacun autant de fans qui les attendent à la sortie des aéroports. Yuri a remarqué l'ombre qui passe dans le regard de Victor dans ces moments-là, il a compris que, à travers les sourires commerciaux qu'il distribue à la foule, ses yeux parcourent chaque visage dans le vain espoir d'en reconnaître deux.

Ils n'en ont jamais parlé ensemble, pourtant, ce comportement inquiète Yuri. Il l'inquiète parce qu'il le connaît trop bien. Lui-même a trop souffert de ce sentiment d'abandon et, en observant Victor, il ne peut que se demander s'il finira comme lui, à chercher sa mère du regard à chaque retour de compétition. Yuri tient le coup en se disant que l'amertume de son enfance se dissipera forcément avec le temps, mais Victor lui prouve le contraire à chaque instant. Alors il lui hurle de se ressaisir, ronchonne qu'il craint trop à tirer la tronche à chaque fois qu'ils sortent de l'aéroport, affirme avec un sourire fier que sa propre présence devrait suffire à le rendre heureux. Ça fonctionne, un petit peu, et il arrive parfois à arracher à Victor un sourire un peu plus sincère que d'habitude.

Pourtant, celui-ci sait que Yuri ne peut pas le comprendre, tout simplement parce qu'il ne lui a jamais parlé d'Eva. Pas parce que ce serait trop douloureux, juste parce qu'il s'agit des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie et qu'il juge qu'ils n'appartiennent qu'à lui, qu'à eux deux. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'honorer la mémoire de sa sœur, à sa manière. Il est devenu le grand frère d'adoption de Yuri et, quand il s'interroge trop sur quoi dire ou quoi faire vis-à-vis de lui, il se demande ce qu'Eva aurait fait à sa place et il trouve sa réponse. Son humour, sa douceur, son amour continuent de dicter chacun de ses gestes et il s'applique, à chaque seconde qu'il passe avec Yuri, à lui donner la même relation que celle qu'il a lui-même vécue avec sa sœur.

* * *

Il a vingt-six ans. Yuri en a quatorze. La saison vient de se clôturer sur leur victoire aux championnats du monde. Victor est quadruple tenant du titre, Yuri est désormais connu comme la relève russe, la future étoile du patinage. Yuri a hâte d'entamer sa dernière saison chez les juniors pour devenir par la suite le meilleur senior jamais vu. Victor n'a plus cette hâte, cet enthousiasme. Il adore patiner et il adore sa carrière, mais il est forcé de constater que l'inspiration n'est plus là. A force de vouloir sans cesse se renouveler et surprendre, il a l'impression d'avoir épuisé toutes les idées, tous les programmes possibles et il ne voit plus comment il pourrait encore être capable d'impressionner le public. Ce besoin de créer une chorégraphie innovante l'étouffe. Beaucoup de choses l'étouffent ces derniers temps. Il pourrait imaginer plein de raisons différentes mais il sait que la plus véridique est qu'il n'a tout simplement plus envie.

L'espace d'un instant, il réfléchit à l'éventualité de prendre sa retraite, il s'interroge sur les regrets qu'il aurait s'il le faisait. Et il a la révélation, tellement frappante qu'il a honte d'avoir failli l'oublier. Il y a un dernier programme qu'il n'a jamais patiné. Celui qu'il avait écrit à quatorze ans, son adieu à Eva, son cri du cœur quand elle lui avait été arrachée trop tôt, trop brutalement. Il avait voulu attendre d'être suffisamment doué pour le danser et aujourd'hui, c'est fait. Il est quadruple champion du monde, il est le seul patineur à réussir le quadruple flip, il est connu et reconnu internationalement. Aujourd'hui, il est prêt. Il ne met pas longtemps à retrouver la chemise dans laquelle il avait enfermé cette ébauche de programme, il la sort du fond d'un tiroir et ses yeux se posent sur le titre qu'il avait à l'époque écrit au marqueur sur le carton : _Stay Close to Me._

* * *

Il a encore vingt-six ans. Plus pour longtemps, son anniversaire est dans quelques jours. Il a fini, répété et produit cette chorégraphie dédiée à Eva et il est sur la plus haute marche du podium du Grand Prix de Sotchi. Il affiche son sourire de façade quand les photographes immortalisent ce triomphe aux côtés de Chris et de Jean-Jacques Leroy. Pourtant, cette finale a pour lui un goût de défaite. Il avait voulu attendre d'être suffisamment doué pour danser cet hommage à Eva. Mais il a attendu trop longtemps. Les années ont atténué sa douleur et renforcé sa lassitude et, alors que l'hymne russe résonne, il ressent trop clairement cette impression tant redoutée d'avoir gâché son programme, gâché ce dernier adieu. Il a gagné, mais il ne comprend pas comment, car l'émotion était absente de sa danse et qu'elle aurait mérité mieux, beaucoup mieux que ça. Il descend du podium en sentant l'amertume l'envahir et seule la présence réconfortante de Chris à ses côtés l'aide à tenir le coup. A lui non plus, il n'a rien dit. Il se sent coupable d'avoir caché l'existence de sa sœur et les motivations de son programme à son meilleur ami, mais il considère toujours cela comme un secret qui n'appartient qu'à lui. De toute façon, il n'a pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressent. Chris comprend tout de même son amertume et sa déception et il le traîne au banquet de fin de compétition en l'encourageant à boire quelques coupes pour se changer les idées. Et il y rencontre Yuri Katsuki.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à sa prestation mais il ne peut l'ignorer lors du banquet, quand il est tellement alcoolisé qu'il provoque l'autre Yuri dans une battle de danse. Victor reste appuyé contre un mur à quelques mètres d'eux en observant le japonais se déhancher, sa cravate autour de la tête et sa chemise ouverte. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser sur son corps, sur son torse dévoilé, sur chacun de ses mouvements qui lui donnent une envie irrépressible de se rapprocher de lui. Il cède après l'avoir vu faire un concours de pôle danse contre Chris. Yuri lui tend une main dans une invitation provocante et il se laisse entraîner dans une danse endiablée, sensuelle et terriblement enivrante avec le japonais. Il ne sait pas pendant combien de temps il danse ainsi avec Yuri, dont le corps est encore plus tentant maintenant qu'il a posé ses mains dessus. Lorsque les musiques s'interrompent et que les lumières se rallument, il le lâche à contrecœur. Mais Yuri, lui, ne le lâche pas. Il se laisse glisser à genou devant lui, lui enserre la taille et se frotte contre lui de la manière la plus indécente qui soit. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le surprend le plus. C'est lorsque Yuri le supplie de venir le voir à Hasetsu, de découvrir les bains chauds de l'auberge de ses parents et de devenir son coach qu'il se dit que tout ça ne peut définitivement pas être vrai. Le rejoindre chez lui, passer son temps avec lui, l'entraîner. Cette idée est tentante, terriblement tentante. Mais de là à tout plaquer du jour au lendemain ?

Il ne sait pas. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre. Les organisateurs de la soirée les incitent à sortir pour pouvoir nettoyer les lieux et Chris lui souffle qu'ils feraient mieux de remmener Yuri jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il a raison. Ils soutiennent Yuri, le traînent jusqu'à un taxi, puis vers sa chambre dont Victor a trouvé le numéro sur la carte magnétique dans sa poche. Ils l'allongent sur son lit et lui enlèvent ses chaussures avant de le laisser dormir. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque à Victor de rester avec lui, mais il refuse d'imposer sa présence à quelqu'un qui est trop saoul pour réaliser ce qu'il fait. Ils auront largement le temps d'en reparler le lendemain. Mais, dix heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à l'aéroport et que Victor lui propose une photo en souvenir, Yuri se contente de l'ignorer et de s'éloigner. Il reste stupéfait. Triste aussi, parce qu'il a eu vingt-six ans pour s'habituer à être ignoré et méprisé par les gens qui comptent pour lui. Pourtant, il constate amèrement qu'il continue quand même à s'attacher et que ça en est toujours aussi douloureux quand ils réalisent qu'il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Alors il fait ce qu'il a toujours fait. Il encaisse.

* * *

Il a vingt-sept ans, et le Yuri japonais a fini par sortir de son esprit. Il passe ses journées à patiner et à travailler sa chorégraphie en constatant avec la même amertume qu'il n'arrivera définitivement pas à la rendre émouvante. Eva lui manque, bien sûr, mais la lassitude de sa carrière continue de se mêler à la douceur du temps et du deuil qu'il a réussi à faire. Sa chorégraphie n'est plus un cri du cœur, plus une supplication, elle ne peut plus l'être maintenant qu'il a accepté ce qui s'est passé et décidé d'avancer quand même. Pourtant il gagne. Il ne sait même pas comment. Il commence à réfléchir à la prochaine saison, à se faire à l'idée qu'il a gâché sa seule opportunité de rendre à sa sœur l'hommage qu'elle aurait tant mérité.

Et puis il voit la vidéo. Au début, il est juste intrigué par cette vidéo qui fait le buzz, Yuri Katsuki qui réinterprète son _Stay Close to Me._ Mais il devient vite stupéfait. Lui-même n'a pas réussi à retranscrire l'émotion dans sa danse, mais Yuri l'a fait. Dans chacun de ses gestes, chaque crissement de lame dans la patinoire silencieuse, il peut entendre son propre adieu déchirant, sentir ses propres larmes et revivre ses regrets et sa volonté de revoir sa sœur une dernière fois. La chorégraphie de Yuri est émouvante, elle hurle de sincérité et de beauté, d'amour et d'innocence perdue, tout ce qu'il n'a pas réussi à faire en un an d'entraînement. Il n'est même pas jaloux. Il est juste infiniment reconnaissant. Eva avait mérité cet hommage, alors tant pis si ce n'est pas lui-même qui le lui a rendu, Yuri l'a fait. Quelqu'un a dansé pour elle, même en l'ignorant, de la manière la plus belle jamais vue et, à cet instant précis, il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour le remercier.

Il sait comment le remercier. Yuri lui a fait une demande, une demande qu'il peut honorer vu qu'il n'a lui-même plus d'inspiration alors que Yuri en a encore trop à revendre. Il peut l'honorer parce que la seule famille qu'il a ici n'a plus rien à faire de son existence. Alors il fait ses bagages et part à l'aéroport en ignorant les avertissements de Yakov.

* * *

Il a vingt-sept ans. Ses débuts à Hasetsu ont été chaotiques. Il ne regrette pas d'avoir rejoint Yuri, il ne s'attendait juste pas au comportement timide et réservé qu'il a envers lui. Ça ne l'empêche pas de s'attacher à cette facette de sa personnalité, autant qu'il s'était attaché à son côté aguicheur et sensuel. Le seul regret qu'il a à avoir pris cette décision précipitée est la souffrance qu'il a causée à ceux qu'il a laissés derrière lui. A force de rechercher désespérément l'amour ou l'attention de parents qui se fichaient de son existence, il a fermé les yeux sur le fait qu'il était tout de même entouré de gens qui tenaient à lui. Il le comprend devant l'air trahi de l'autre Yuri qui l'a poursuivi jusqu'au Japon pour tenter de le ramener. Il l'a ni plus ni moins abandonné du jour au lendemain et, derrière sa facette de fanfaronnades et d'excuses rapides, il se dégoûte de lui avoir infligé ce dont il a lui-même trop souffert étant enfant. Il s'est toujours efforcé d'appliquer avec lui la même relation que celle qu'il avait avec Eva, et il imagine trop bien ce qu'il aurait ressenti si elle l'avait trahi de cette façon. Elle ne l'aurait jamais fait, parce que c'était Eva et qu'elle était parfaite. Lui, malgré tous ses efforts, restera éternellement Victor. C'est-à-dire, trop égoïste et prétentieux pour être aimé de qui que ce soit.

Yurio accepte la chorégraphie qu'il lui a écrite, il accepte sa défaite dans la compétition contre Yuri et Victor est soulagé de le voir prendre la décision de s'entraîner plus dur que jamais avec Yakov. Sa vie a changé du tout au tout mais il aime ce changement. Il aime Yuri, il aime la façon dont le japonais accepte de se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, il aime le voir progresser et le rendre fier. Au début, il a eu peur quand Yuri lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il joue un rôle de coach ou de mentor ou d'ami mais qu'il voulait qu'il soit Victor, juste Victor. Il s'est fait la remarque que le japonais n'aurait certainement pas demandé ça s'il avait su à quel point le vrai Victor peut être blessant, moche et inintéressant. Pourtant, il lui a promis d'être honnête avec lui alors il essaye. Il arrête les fanfaronnades, laisse tomber son masque de sourires forcés et de plaisanteries et il lui montre qui il est vraiment. Et, à sa grande surprise, ça ne dégoûte pas Yuri. Au contraire, celui-ci semble se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Yuri ne fait pas que l'aimer ou l'admirer, il le comprend. Il voit ce qu'il y a de beau en lui, il comprend que Victor lui-même n'arrive plus à le voir alors il le lui montre et insiste progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'en convaincre. Ils se rapprochent, dorment ensemble, discutent un peu moins de patinage et un peu plus de leurs vies. Victor a déjà eu un bon nombre de périodes de sa vie où il s'est senti heureux. Mais, aujourd'hui, il se sent surtout aimé. Il n'avait plus ressenti cet amour de quelqu'un d'autre depuis la disparition d'Eva et il ne comprend même plus comment il a pu vivre quinze ans sans ça. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Pourtant, les fantômes de son passé continuent à le poursuivre. A la Coupe de Chine, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une blessure qu'il pensait avoir oubliée quand Yakov lui interdit de lui adresser la parole si ce n'est pas pour revenir patiner. Il encaisse le choc, ressort par réflexe une plaisanterie pour faire croire à Yuri qu'il se fiche de la réaction du coach, mais il ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à Yakov. Yurio lui a déjà fait comprendre à quel point son départ a pu blesser son entourage, et Yakov reste avant tout un entraîneur qui n'a pas d'autre priorité que le succès de ses patineurs. Si Victor ne fait plus partie de son équipe, alors il devient le cadet de ses soucis. C'est aussi simple que ça. Victor le sait et le comprend.

Malgré tout, cette altercation avec son ancien coach lui rappelle à quel point il peut lui-même être blessant, à quel point il est bien plus doué pour faire souffrir son entourage que pour les réconforter. Il le prouve avec Yuri quand, face à ses angoisses, il ne trouve pas d'autre idée que d'achever de le détruire en le menaçant de démissionner s'il échoue à se qualifier pour la finale. Les larmes de Yuri le choquent, plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais ce sont surtout les paroles du japonais qui le marquent. _Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Et si tu partais ?_ A travers ses mots, il réalise que Yuri ne lui en veut pas, qu'il ne veut pas d'excuses ou de câlins, qu'il le veut juste lui, Victor, qu'il veut juste qu'il reste éternellement à ses côtés. Qu'aux yeux de Yuri, sa carrière et le fait d'avoir Victor comme entraîneur n'est plus grand-chose à côté du fait de l'avoir comme petit-ami. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Yuri peut encore l'aimer et être attaché à lui, mais il le connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est sincère et il l'accepte. Il reste auprès de lui, garde sa main sur son épaule pendant qu'ils remontent vers la patinoire, ne le lâche pas des yeux pendant toute sa performance. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur quand, à la fin de sa chorégraphie, Yuri lui apporte la preuve qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Il remplace son dernier quadruple boucle par un quadruple flip, la signature de Victor, son exploit, sa plus grande fierté. Au travers de ce saut, il fait bien plus que lui exprimer sa volonté de le pardonner, il lui hurle qu'il est déterminé à rester à ses côtés, à être éternellement liés maintenant qu'ils sont devenus les deux seuls patineurs à avoir jamais réussi ce saut, à gravir les sommets et dominer côte à côte le monde du patinage. Victor n'a pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à la réponse qu'il veut lui donner. Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de répondre à ça. Alors il court pour atteindre l'entrée de la piste avant Yuri, se jette sur lui avant qu'il ne sorte de la glace et, quand ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, tout son baiser, sa passion et son amour hurlent : _Bien sûr que je resterai éternellement à tes côtés._

De retour à Hasetsu, Victor comprend qu'il va devoir des explications à Yuri. Il voit la lueur de doute et d'interrogation dans le regard du japonais et il sait qu'ils n'arriveront pas à avancer s'il n'en sait pas davantage. Il n'a jamais parlé d'Eva à personne, pourtant, aujourd'hui, il lui paraît naturel de le faire avec Yuri. Alors ils s'installent sur le lit du patineur et il lui raconte tout. Ses parents, Eva, leur passion pour le patinage, le comportement de ses parents, la surprotection d'Eva qui essayait de compenser leur absence d'amour pour lui, l'attentat, la douleur qui les a tous détruits et a achevé de faire voler leur famille en éclats, le semblant de bonheur qu'il a effleuré chez Yakov. Pendant qu'il déroule son récit, il réalise qu'il y avait également une principale raison au fait qu'il refusait de raconter tout ça : Il refusait d'inspirer de la pitié. Au fond de lui, il aimait apparaître comme un patineur sûr de lui et bien dans sa peau et il refusait de présenter cette véritable facette beaucoup plus vulnérable de lui. Mais Yuri ne ressent pas de pitié. A la fin de son récit, il reste juste encore plus amoureux de Victor, il admire le courage et la force qu'il a eus pour supporter tout ça et s'en sortir quand même, pour avancer et devenir l'homme qu'il est maintenant malgré tout. La réaction de Yuri le rassure, le conforte, et lui fait définitivement penser qu'il a rencontré son âme sœur, celui avec lequel il compte bien passer le reste de sa vie.

Ils repartent en compétition, à Moscou cette fois, pour la Coupe de Russie. Victor savait que son passé resurgirait encore plus violemment dans son pays, pourtant il tient le coup. Il répond sobrement aux questions des journalistes, reporte leur attention sur Yurio en le présentant comme la future étoile russe, entraîne et soutient Yuri comme n'importe quel coach. Pourtant, quand le public hurle le nom de Victor au lieu de celui de son patineur, ses vieux réflexes reprennent le dessus. Il se tourne vers eux et les salue du bras avec un sourire éclatant pendant que son regard détaille chaque siège, chaque visage devant lui. Il est conscient que c'est stupide. Ils se fichaient de son existence quand il était champion du monde, pourquoi s'intéresseraient-ils à sa discipline ou à lui-même maintenant qu'il n'est plus qu'un coach ? Avant qu'il n'ait réussi à se convaincre que c'était inutile, Yuri agrippe sa cravate et ramène son visage vers lui d'un coup sec. Il est surpris par son comportement mais il ne peut que l'approuver – ils savent tous les deux que rien d'autre n'aurait pu le convaincre de détacher son regard de la foule. Yuri se contente de lui indiquer que son tour va commencer, mais ses yeux hurlent une toute autre réprimande : _Ne les cherche pas, tu m'as moi._ Il sait qu'il a raison. Il sait que Yuri lui a déjà donné beaucoup plus d'amour que ses propres parents et qu'il est largement préférable pour lui de consacrer toute son attention et son désir d'affection au japonais. Alors il garde les yeux fixés sur lui pendant qu'il danse l'Eros plus sensuellement que jamais, il l'observe charmer la Russie toute entière et, quand sa musique s'arrête et qu'il s'immobilise, bras croisés et regard tourné vers lui, Victor est définitivement convaincu qu'il ne veut plus jamais chercher l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Pourtant, ils doivent se séparer, trop vite. Son monde s'effondre quand Yuri lui apprend l'état de Makkachin mais, au début, il refuse de partir. L'ancien Victor aurait fait ça, aurait tout plaqué et tout abandonné sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais il refuse de recommencer, il refuse de faire souffrir Yuri et de l'abandonner au moment où il aura le plus besoin de lui. Mais Yuri insiste, Makkachin a besoin de lui, et il finit par trouver une porte de sortie en demandant à Yakov d'entraîner Yuri. Malgré leurs différends, il sait que son coach est avant tout un excellent entraîneur et qu'en tant que tel, il refusera de laisser seul un patineur qui a besoin de soutien et de conseils. Alors Victor rentre au Japon. Cette séparation a au moins le mérite de confirmer ce dont il se doutait déjà depuis quelques temps : Il ne veut plus jamais vivre sans Yuri. Sa présence, sa chaleur, tout son être lui manquent et, quand il vient l'attendre à l'aéroport de Tokyo, leurs retrouvailles ont un goût d'éternité. Ils ont tous les deux réfléchi à leur relation et ils savent tous les deux qu'ils ne veulent plus se passer de l'autre.

Alors ils restent ensemble, autant par envie que parce que c'est devenu un besoin. Il savoure chaque seconde passée avec Yuri, éteint son réveil le matin pour profiter encore un peu du corps du japonais serré contre lui, prend autant de plaisir à le câliner qu'à recevoir sa tendresse et son affection en retour, aime autant les moments où ils discutent ensemble que ceux où ils restent blottis l'un contre l'autre à ne rien dire. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il commence à penser que l'homme qu'il est n'est peut-être pas si moche et inintéressant qu'il le pensait. Pour la première fois, il envisage l'idée que le vrai Victor mérite d'être aimé et que ce n'était peut-être pas de sa faute si ses parents n'ont jamais réussi à le voir.

* * *

Il a toujours vingt-sept ans, bientôt vingt-huit. L'année qu'il a passée avec Yuri a été plus merveilleuse qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et, ce soir, le japonais lui offre les plus beaux cadeaux qu'il lui était possible de faire. Il lui offre non seulement une bague de fiançailles et une promesse d'avenir ensemble, mais aussi la possibilité d'effacer tous ses regrets. Quand il lui a parlé d'Eva, il lui a expliqué la signification de sa chorégraphie et il a tenu à le remercier pour lui avoir rendu cet hommage qu'il était lui-même incapable de faire. Yuri lui a spontanément répondu qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Depuis, ils travaillent ensemble cette chorégraphie en duo pour permettre à Victor d'adresser ce dernier adieu à sa sœur qu'il attend de faire depuis trop longtemps. Et ce soir, ils le réalisent. Il s'engouffre sur la piste quelques secondes après que Yuri ait commencé sa danse. Leurs corps s'accordent, se serrent et, à travers chaque geste et chaque porté, Victor ressent enfin cette explosion, ce cri du cœur contenu depuis trop longtemps. Parfois, ses vieux réflexes reprennent le dessus et il oublie toute l'émotion de la danse pour se concentrer sur ses mouvements. Mais Yuri est avec lui et il le rappelle à l'ordre d'une caresse sur la joue ou d'une prise sur son bras un peu plus tendre que d'habitude. Ils exécutent plus qu'une danse en duo, ils montrent au monde entier l'amour sous toutes ses formes. Victor adresse un adieu retentissant à la seule femme qui l'a aimé quand il était enfant et, cette fois, il arrive à le faire grâce à l'aide de celui qui compte l'aimer pendant toute sa vie d'adulte. Il n'a jamais réussi à exprimer cette émotion l'année précédente car il avait oublié depuis trop longtemps ce qu'était l'amour mais, ce soir, il le hurle au monde entier. Ce soir, après quinze ans, il arrive enfin à montrer au monde cet adieu déchirant, cette volonté de voir sa grande sœur rester éternellement à ses côtés. Il danse comme jamais il n'a dansé pour elle et, lorsqu'ils s'immobilisent et que la salle résonne en applaudissements, il peut presque jurer d'apercevoir au bord de la piste, les bras croisés sur la balustrade et le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, une jeune femme blonde de dix-sept ans dont les yeux bleu-vert en amande brillent d'admiration et de fierté.

* * *

Il a vingt-huit ans et il est rentré à Saint-Pétersbourg pour s'entraîner en même temps que Yuri. Il participe aujourd'hui à ses championnats nationaux, ceux qui doivent lui permettre de revenir dans la course, de retrouver sa place dans toutes les compétitions internationales. Yuri et Chris l'ont accompagné spécialement à Moscou pour son grand retour. Il a écrit son programme en étant inspiré par son amour pour Yuri et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé cette envie de se surpasser et de briller. Pourtant, il l'avait aujourd'hui. Il a provoqué une vague d'enthousiasme et d'admiration au travers de ce programme marquant son retour et il a décroché la première place. Il est de retour sur la plus haute marche du podium, une médaille d'or autour du cou, aux côtés de Yurio et de Georgi, et il avait oublié à quel point il aimait cette sensation de réussite et de triomphe.

Il descend du podium en même temps que les deux autres patineurs et ils repartent se changer dans les vestiaires. Yurio se rhabille en quelques secondes et sort rapidement. Il sait que leur relation ne sera plus jamais celle qu'ils avaient avant son départ, mais il sait aussi que le jeune patineur a compris et pardonné sa décision précipitée. Après s'être changé, il attrape son sac et sort des vestiaires, puis du complexe.

Des hurlements enthousiastes résonnent et, devant les banderoles et la foule de fans qui hurlent son prénom, il comprend qu'il n'a pas besoin de revenir d'une compétition internationale pour être admiré. Mais des cris de félicitations plus forts que les autres attirent son attention. Juste en face de lui, au premier rang de la foule, Yuri, Mila, Chris, Yakov, Yurio, Lilia et Georgi l'applaudissent en même temps que ses fans. D'abord surpris, il sent un sourire sincère et apaisé se dessiner sur son visage. Il détaille le regard fier et amoureux de Yuri, le visage resplendissant de Mila, les yeux brillants de bonheur et d'admiration de Chris, le demi-sourire fier et satisfait de Yakov et de Lilia, l'air boudeur de Yurio que Mila empêche de partir pendant qu'il se plaint qu'ils craignent trop à être ici, l'air heureux de Georgi. Il les détaille et, pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne scrute pas les autres visages de la foule. Il n'en a pas besoin parce que, aujourd'hui, il ne manque qu'Eva pour que toute sa famille soit réunie juste en face de lui.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite à tous un très Joyeux Noël !_**


End file.
